


The Time Sam and Gabriel Work at a Halloween Store.

by GaybrielMeme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Holy hell am I bad at AU, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaybrielMeme/pseuds/GaybrielMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel work at a Halloween store together. Which of course ends up with them going to a Halloween party,</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Sam and Gabriel Work at a Halloween Store.

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. I'm not very great at AU. At some point i'll write in destiel. Probably next chapter. Possibly. I am not very sure what mood ill be in tomorrow night after the new episode.

"Alright Sasquatch you be the sexy bunny and i'll be the naughty devil. Deal?"

Gabriel had been working at the Spirit Halloween costume store for about two months now. Halloween was only.. Gabriel checked the large sign above the cash register that read 'HALLOWEEN ONLY 5 DAYS AWAY' yep. 5 days now.. Since Halloween was so close there was always a lot of bratty kids and their stubborn parents to start waltzing through on the weekends. Really though, Halloween had always been Gabriel's favorite holiday. He found it fun to be able to pretend to be someone you're not for a day. Plus candy was cheaper around that time and who can really hate on candy, but so far the best part was being able to work with his cute coworker, Sam. Sam Winchester honestly was a good person. He was always on time, never one to get annoyed with Gabriel's constant complaining about some of the God awful customers, and he was definitely one who knows how to have a good time. At the moment Sam and Gabriel were trying on different costumes to pass the time. It was Monday and only one thirty in the afternoon so they had a good thirty minutes before everyone who got off work and school would be coming in. Weekday mornings till early afternoon were usually quiet except for one or two people to come in. 

"Alright. You're on, shorty."

Sam said with a wink and disappeared into the changing booth. Gabriel grinned to himself and grabbed the horns, little red wings, and tail, taking them into an empty booth next to Sam's. It's not like they were trying on the full costumes, just the accessories that came with them. So far Gabriel had been a cat, a lady bug and a princess. Sam had been a fairy, a leopard, and a pirate. Gabriel slipped them on within a few seconds and walked back out. Sam was standing there wearing his ears, tail and fuzzy loves. What Gabriel hadn't been expecting was the small mask Sam must have slipped in there with him. Gabriel busted out laughing.

"Holy hell you look ridiculous. Can you wiggle your nose like a bunny for me? Please? I'll give you a carrot if you can."

Sam slipped the mask off his face with a huge smile. 

"Nice wings. I wasn't sure demons had wings though?" 

Sam said with an amused look.

"Well i'm not a demon. I'm the devil can't you read? Jeez. I wonder how you even managed to get the job if you're just going to insult my beautiful costume. How rude of you."

"My apologizes your highness."

Sam said with a little bow. Ah crap. Gabriel was never going to live that one down. Sam just winked as if he knew what Gabriel was thinking.

"I have pictures. I will delete them on one condition, and one condition only."

"Name your price."

"Halloween night my brother Dean is throwing a Halloween party. If you show up in costume and hang out with me I may consider deleting them."

"So you're bribing me into going on a date with you."

Well Gabriel couldn't say it was a bad idea. He didn't really have any other plans except sitting at home all night stuffing himself sick with candy and watching shitty movies. Also not a bad idea. 

"That is exactly what i'm doing. I love my brother and all, but his parties get to be a little much. Having someone there to keep me sane while keeping my brother sane would be more than great."

Sam shot Gabriel a small smile. That son of a bitch.

"Why do you always have to do the damn puppy dog eyes? Alright alright. I'll be your damn date. There better be a shit load of candy though otherwise you owe me your life."

"If there isn't enough candy to sate you I promise I will buy you a whole store loads of candy. "

Gabriel was nodding to himself when he remembered. Oh shit Cas.

"Wait wait wait. I was supposed to be hanging out with my brother on Halloween. We have this tradition where we watch shitty movies all night. Mind if I invite him?"

"I don't think Dean would mind. Hell I live with the guy so I better as hell have a say in guests. Go ahead and invite him. Just be sure to remind him of a costume. Dean is all about dressing up."

Gabriel pulled his cell out of his pocket and scrolled to Castiel's number and sent him a text.

' **Hey cnt make it 2 movies. theres a party at cute coworkers. wanna come 2 it? u gotta wear a costume though party rules. -G** '

Gabriel shoved his phone back in his pocket

"I do have one request though. I think you should be a bunny for the party. I'll be a devil of course. My brother will most likely be an angel since it's what he is every time we are forced to dress up for something of the sort."

Sam was just nodding to himself. He had been typing something on his phone. Presumably to his brother. Not that it was any of Gabriel's business.

"Definitely. Dean will most likely die from laughter before the party even begins so if that happens the party will be cancelled. Well it's about that time for people to be coming in, no? Might as well get back to work."

Sam just spun around towards the cash register just as the bell that let them know someone had walked in went off. 

 

Once it hit four Gabriel shot out of the Halloween store like a bat out of Hell. For some reason Gabriel's brother loved that expression just for the fact that he thought to always state that there would never be any bats in or out of Hell. Castiel was a very odd guy, but oh well. You couldn't pick your family. 

"Have fun Charlie!"

Gabriel yelled to the redhead walking in behind him. Charlie had her headphones in so of course, she probably didn't even notice Gabe had said anything.

"Gabriel! Wait up. I forgot to let you know the time and address of where it's going to be at. So i'll just text you once I find out what time Dean is even hosting the damn thing. Have a nice day!"

Sam yelled out after Gabriel. Sam and Gabe had exchanged numbers about a week after working together. Sam had become a close friend through out the two short months they've been forced to work together. He liked Sam. He was fun, never got bored of anything Gabe said or whenever a customer was whining about not having a product in. He was a genuinely good person.

 

Gabriel's phone started ringing loudly when he was on his way walking home from work. He pulled it out of his pocket and clicked answer.

"Hiya Castiel. What can I do for you?"

"When and where is this party you're going to?"

Cas sounded bored. Which wasn't saying much. Castiel didn't get very excited with ideas of being forced around unknown people. Ah yes Castiel was anti-social. Although every now and then Gabriel would just call him shy just to tease him.

"It's on Halloween night. Dunno what time though. Sam is going to be texting me that information shortly. It's at his and his brother's house. Apparently Dean Winchester is a party animal on holidays. Who knew, but oh yeah. Don't forget to wear your usual costume. Since I know you wouldn't bother to get a different one any time soon."

"I like the angel costume. No one has complained about it, but you Gabriel. I suppose we can watch movies before we go or on the night before Halloween. Do we need to bring anything at all?"

Castiel was also very helpful. If you needed anything at all Cas would attempt to do so. Even if not asked. Which can sometimes lead to messes that need to be cleaned up. He tries though, truly.

"I'll text Sam when I get off here and ask him. Is there anything else you need to know before I get home?"

"No. That is all. Goodbye Gabriel."

The line went dead. He always hung up without waiting for Gabe to say goodbye back. Damn him. He stopped walking for a moment and scrolled down his contact list hitting Sam's name.

' **So Cas wants 2 knw if we need 2 bring stuff any ideas?' -G**

He slipped the phone back in his pocket and continued walking until he was standing in front of his house. He felt a buzz in his pocket and opened up the message.

' **Dean said bring candy. The one thing he forgot on Halloween. Isn't it wonderful? Thanks for asking I almost forgot. Party starts at seven. -SW**

Under the time was the address of the house. Well shit. Gabriel thought to himself. He has a date with Sam Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> noot noot


End file.
